The Slayer
by tulzdavampslayer
Summary: Buffy's dead, and a new slayer's in town. but guess what? this chick's no ordinary chosen one...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Not again... Look, I DON'T own BTVS, I'm just a sad, strange girl who had a series of recurring dreams.  
  
Story: Set after "The Gift". The Bufster's dead, and a new Slayer's in town! (btw, this is in script form)  
  
Author's note: yeah, see, I dreamt that I was the new Slayer after watching "The Gift" (ie: end of series 5). These dreams continued, so I've started a fanfic on them.  
  
PLZ R & R!!!  
  
It's a dark night in the graveyard. A perfect night for a blood-sucking vamp to go for a walk. And maybe catch a bite or two.  
  
This particular Vampire, however, is sitting in front of a grave. Just sitting there. Waiting.  
  
Although he knows... this one will never rise...  
  
Spike: I'm sorry, pet. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save you... But, I'll protect Dawn for you, all right? I'll watch over her, and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. [Grins] Hey, I'll make sure she gets to school too, all right?  
  
As Spike stands, he places a cold hand on the tombstone. A moment later, he turns to leave.  
  
[Rustle]  
  
Spike: [pauses] Who's there? Come out, I know someone's there!  
  
[Whoever is there obviously would prefer to hide.]  
  
Spike: Bloody Hell... [storms off]  
  
There is silence for a few minutes, then, out of the tree above the grave jumps a girl, about 16, with long blonde hair, wearing black clothes. There is an intelligence in her eyes that does not come from being human.  
  
Girl: [to grave] Hello there Buffy. [Kneels down and strokes the words on the stone. Smiles.] Don't worry. I'll take good care of all your friends...  
  
[girl strides off]  
  
The next day, in a pleasant-looking house...  
  
Two young women lie together, asleep, until woken by a scream from downstairs.  
  
Dawn: WILLOW! [distressed]  
  
Willow: [drowsily]Wha...  
  
Dawn: [calling from the kitchen] I THINK I'VE... owwww....  
  
Willow: oh... OH! Tara, wake up. Dawn's hurt herself! [shakes Tara]  
  
Tara: hmmmm...  
  
[Willow gets up and runs down stairs. As soon as Wil is out of the room, Tara quickly sits up, smiling]  
  
Willow: What hap- huh?  
  
[in the kitchen stand Dawn, Xander and Anya. Sitting in his shady place on the bench is Spike. On the table is a cake and lots of presents]  
  
Xander: Happy Birthday, Wil!  
  
Willow: aww... you guys... wow!  
  
Spike: yeah, we know... get on and open the presents, these curtains aren't all that thick.  
  
Willow: yessir, Captain Grumpy, Sir!  
  
[outside the house, sitting on a high tree branch, the girl from last night looks in the window.]  
  
Dawn: [watching Willow open all her pressies, senses something behind her] hm? [turns to look out. The girl is no longer in the tree, or anywhere in sight...]  
  
[at school that day]  
  
Dawn: sigh... [stares into mirror] Here goes...  
  
Dawn had spent the last week trying to come to terms with Buffy's death. Part of her felt like her sister was still there, still watching over her. She hoped that was true. But she couldn't face her schoolmates. Their pity, their questions, their scorn...  
  
[a young girl with long blonde hair enters the bathroom. We recognise her as the girl from earlier.]  
  
Girl: uh... hi there. Um, are you Dawn Summers? [shyly]  
  
Dawn: yeah, hi. Do I know you?  
  
Girl: um... I don't think so. I'm new. I just came from L.A.  
  
Dawn: L.A.? That's where Angel is. Hi! Have you been at Sunnydale long?  
  
Girl: Nah, I only arrived last night.  
  
Dawn: oh, that's nice. Listen, I gotta go. It's my first day back, you see, I've been away for a while...  
  
Girl: yeah, I heard about your sister. I'm really sorry.  
  
Dawn: how'd she find out so quick? Yeah, thanks. [girl turns to leave] Hey, what's your name?  
  
Girl: Tallulah. Tallulah Grey.  
  
Dawn: Taloola? Weird name. [sees that Tallulah looks very uncomfortable] Hey, I'll see ya round, k?  
  
Tallulah: yeah, sure. [quickly hurries out].  
  
Ooh! What's gonna happen next? Review my work so far, and then I'll do some more!!!  
  
Luv ya, TULZ. 


	2. Chapter Two

Story: Set after "The Gift", the season 5 final. The Bufster's dead, and a new Slayer's in town, as well as something else that's got everybody baffled!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah,yeah, I don't own Buffy, Joss Whedon and all dem do. I don't own the characters, except for maybe Tallulah, seeing that's me, and even then I'm not totally sure if I own myself. ho hum.  
  
Author's Note: well, duh. This is what is commonly known as a Bu-ffy Fan- fict-ion. If you don't know what that is, then WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Go play in a sandpit somewhere!.sorry.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
[Dawn sits in class, feeling very uncomfortable for some reason, like she's being watched. She turns around, only to see the new girl, Tallulah, quickly turn away and stare down at her books. Dawn dismisses it as just a weird new girl thing]  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
[the magic shop]  
  
[Giles leans against the counter as Spike paces up and down]  
  
Spike: I'm telling you Giles there was somebody there last night. And I'm pretty sure somebody was watching us this morning too.  
  
Giles: Some sort of Demon, do you think? ::I can't believe this. He's been paranoid since Buffy's death, but this is really pushing the limits. I may as well play along, maybe it will help him deal. Maybe it will help me deal.::  
  
Spike: It didn't feel like any demon I've ever encountered. It smelt different. Like a vampire. But it was definitely alive.  
  
Giles: [splutters] But. that's impossible. Are you sure you weren't imagining things?  
  
Spike: [grabs Giles' tie] I'm sure. [snarls and lets him go quickly as Willow, Anya, Tara and Xander enter, followed a moment later by Dawn.]  
  
Dawn: hey guys. wait up.  
  
Xander: Giles, we have a problem.  
  
Anya: one of Dawny's friends -  
  
Dawn: hey, she's not my friend, I only met her today. Anya: Whatever.  
  
[all the scoobies start talking at once]  
  
Giles: Children!  
  
[they all stop and look at the man in surprise]  
  
Giles: please. One at a time. Dawn. Tell me. What did one of your friends do?  
  
Dawn: Okay, look, first of all I just want you to know. I told NOBODY. I didn't even tell my best friends. Nobody knew. At least that's what I thought. But I met this new girl today, she said her name was, uh, Tallulah. Tallulah Grey I think it was. She knew, Giles. She knows Buffy is dead.  
  
Spike: I knew it! There's something out there! And that girl is a part of it. Dawn, did you by any chance happen to see her hiding from sunlight or -  
  
Dawn: Spike. It's a school. How do you think she'd be able to hide? Anyway, she's not a vampire. The first time I saw her, I saw her reflection.  
  
Giles: Just because she's not the vampire Spike has been sensing lately, that doesn't mean she's not a threat. Take her aside Dawn. Make friends with her. See if you can find out how she knows. But don't let her get suspicious. We don't know who or what she is. [Dawn nods in agreement]  
  
Xander: So do we hit the books? Find out if there are any famous demons or witches that fit this girl's description?  
  
Giles: Good idea. Spike, after sunset, you hit the streets. See if you can find out anything about new demons in town. And set the Buffybot on patrol.  
  
[Spike cringes at the mention of the robot that is almost the clone of his Love. Even with the (ahem) 'extra programming' removed, Spike could hardly stand to be near it.]  
  
Giles: You four, hit the books. And Dawn. [Dawn looks up hopefully] Do your homework.  
  
~~~^~~~ AN - hahaha! Another short chapter! Don't worry, hopefully the next one will be long! Veeery long! Almost as long as the wait you'll do for it! Hahahahahahahahahargh. [chokes and falls down dead in a hole] oops.  
  
Plz r and r anyway! I'm sure my ghost can take care of it for me, and maybe even finish writing it! Hehehe  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far!  
  
Tulz 


End file.
